A wonderful day together!
by jraeder26
Summary: A Christmas Treat for Benry lovers out there!


**This is a Christmas present to the Benry lovers out there! I wanted a sweet Christmas story that involves this adorable couple. Of course it has to be sexy too!**

**I got inspired after watching the Bananas For Betty episode especially since Henry(Christopher Gorham) is so Hot!!!!**

The Christmas tree that Betty and Henry pick out was perfect as they put the finishing touches of the decorations. Henry plugged in the lights and they sat back on the couch and admired their hard work. Betty smiled at Henry she was glad he decided to put the Christmas tree where she wanted it so it didn't cover the window. She thought back to the day they had and smiled bigger.

They had the best day together and Betty was going to remember it forever. They went Christmas shopping, they walked around Central Park, they ate lunch and drank hot chocolate as they watched everyone ice skate in Rockefeller Center, and most importantly they got to pick out their Christmas tree.

To top this day off though Betty wanted to spend the night with Henry. She hadn't in a while and she wanted nothing more but to snuggle under the covers with Henry. If she was lucky they may even make love. Betty wanted Henry so bad lately. Ever since she tried licking ice cream off of his amazing stomach and his little dance routine he did for her she was just trying to find ways to get him naked. She even attacked him in the shower today when she came over for their outing.

Henry didn't seem to mind either because lately he was finding ways to get Betty naked. He loved that she joined him in the shower this morning and he found it thrilling when they quietly had sex in her bedroom when they were over at her house for Enchilada night. He hoped she stay the night tonight because he seriously wanted to finish what they started in the shower.

"_Thanks for putting the tree where I wanted it." Betty let out as she kissed his cheek._

"_You know it looks much better there than by the window like I suggested. So, maybe I should thank you!" Henry said softly as he leaned in and brushed his lips over Betty's. Betty let out a small whimper when Henry pulled back from kissing her._

"_Stay with me tonight Betty… Please I need you." Henry whispered as his fore head rested against Betty's _

"_O f course I will… I need you too.." Betty said as she kissed his lips. Henry's tongue invaded her mouth as he situated her so she was straddling his lap. _

_His hands roamed her back and Betty could feel his arousal pressing against his jeans. Henry's hands ventured under her pink sweater and touched her burning skin as his lips assaulted her neck. Henry helped Betty remove her sweater as he itched to touch and explore the body he has come to know quite nicely and frequently as of lately…_

_Betty helped remove his button down shirt he was wearing as she slowly worked the buttons until they were all un buttoned. She kissed his neck and collar bone as she slowly grinded her hips into his erection. Henry couldn't take much more of this torture as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and started to un button the jeans she was wearing. As he pulled them off of her silky legs he noticed her light purple panties matched her bra she was wearing…_

"_Focus Henry…" He thought as he looked at her gorgeous body. Her skin was always soft to the touch, and she smelled heavenly as he took in the Vanilla she was wearing mixed with her strawberry shampoo. He licked and nibbled on the supple skin of her neck. Betty arched her back to give him better access to her skin. Betty body was on fire as Henry's lips moved further south to explore. _

_He unclasped her bra and lightly swirled his tongue around her right nipple than moved to the other nipple repeating the action. Betty moaned softly and felt all her nerve endings come a live. Betty needed to take some control of the situation as she rolled them over so she could be on top. Betty helped Henry out of pants so he was down to his boxer briefs that didn't even attempt to hide how aroused he was. Betty kisses his lips and raked her nails over his nipples. Henry closed his eyes in pleasure as her nail brushed his abs down to his arousal. He was definitely more than ready. Betty removed his boxers from his slender legs as she removed the rest of her clothing. _

"_Oh, wait right here!" Henry got up and ran into the bathroom. He came out carrying a couple packages of condoms. Betty slightly blushed so did Henry. He laid down next to her and ripped the condom open as he prepared himself for her. After he was finished he rolled on top of her and separated her thighs. _

_In one motion he entered her as she slightly whimpered in pleasure. He pumped in and out of her as Betty clinged to his back for support. Henry leaned down and kissed her lips, neck, and her collarbone as he continued to thrust into her. Betty wanted some control so she rolled them over for her to be on top. Betty moved her hips in a circle when she felt the first wave her orgasm. Henry felt Betty grip him as his orgasm was close. Betty sped up as she started to lose control, her eyes rolled in the back of her and she could hear herself scream Henry's name. _

_Once her orgasm was coming to an end Henry's was getting there as he switched positions and pumped into a few more times before his hit him hard. Betty heard her own name ringing in her ears as Henry collapsed on her chest. They both laid there and listening to each others heart beats._

_Henry rolled off her body as he stroked her back as she faced him._

"_I love you and I think that was a great way to end a wonderful day." Henry announced as he kissed her forehead._

"_I love you too, you know there is still three condoms laying on the night stand… We still can have some more fun…" Betty said as she straddled his body again._

"_I like the way you think Ms. Suarez…" As Henry leaned up and kissed as they proceed to make love for the second time that night… _


End file.
